


The handsome doctor

by Thelorelord



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, It was not a tag so I made it one, Please tell me how I am doing, Transformation, the smut is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Oh why me why me. Why did it have to be that stupidly handsome doctor,why did meg die why... Did I just call the doctor handsome?





	1. Live experiment

Meg, I know that shriek from anywhere. Damn she must have gotten hooked.

I hope not that would make me the last one. Lucky me hasn’t seen the monster yet.

From the screams we all knew it was the doctor. Another fact is that he is was on the other side of the Asylum.

Where he was exactly was another matter, “da thum da thum” my heart raced. Damn he is close.

My heart raced faster and faster,he is getting on to me. I turn the corner,foolish move.

The sleeveless doctor appeared right in front of me. Horror shook my body, leaving by my lungs.

A dupe, wait… I screamed,he must know where I am.

Red stained my back,my heart pumped faster.

My feet thought faster than my brain, the ground yelped in pain under my feet.

I turned a sharp corner,then hoping into a locker.

His foot steps came into the room, my hot breath mixed with the smell of rotting flesh filled the locker.

He stopped right in front of the door.

The metal flew open, revealing me to him. His spiked-metal pole bashed the wood next to my head.

He leveled his head with mine, his murky blue eyes locked to mine.

I was flung over his shoulder,the feeling of swaying back and forth would be soothing if I wasn’t the end of my life.

I waited for the pain to come, I cracked my eyes to see.

The fog was too thick to see past, too thick to breathe. At least it is a less painful death.

Oh God head fills like shit, what I thought dying will feel better than this.

Heavy breathing broke the silence,I slowly turn my head.

There he stood,his back turned to me. Seated in a also larger sized chair.

“So you awoke,I began to believe that the entity decided to not let me keep you. Funny how you didn’t struggle like the rest. Care to explain.“a gravelly voice said.

The low rumble made me shiver, distracting myself. Enough that,I didn’t notice him turn towards me.

He pulled his chair up to my surgery table.

“Confused?“he chuckled "many called me the doctor. Yes "called"is the correct term. You may call me,Herman Carter.”

“Herman?” My voice finally appeared.

“Ah so you do have a voice,so you can answer my question. Why didn’t you struggle?”

“Why does it matter.” I say.

“Err. I guess it doesn’t. My guess is that you are just as curious as me. Many treat me as a mind numb monster. But you must have wanted a closer look.” Herman huffed.

The shocking doctor (pun intended) stood from his chair. Leaving the room.

As quick as he left he came back with a plastic cup. He handed me the bright cup.

The cup chilled my hand at first contact. Ice.

“Put the ice in your mouth, don’t swallow the water. You want as little liquid in your system as possible.”

I praticly threw the ice in my mouth, amusing him to say the least. Spitting the water on the floor.

His massive hands tugged me to my feet. My face wanted to hug the ground.

An audible sigh came above me. Strong cold fasten me by the waist.

I wrapped my legs around his waist,my arms around his neck.

The once white halls now dull by dirt. The lighting suffered the same fate.

I got seated on a on a toilet, I look down to see the water was black,the smell horrible.

"Pee. I want to get as much water out of you as possible.” Herman ordered.

I spun a circular motion with my fingers. He turned his back to me.

When was finished I realized two things, there was no toilet paper, lastly does this place even have running water.

Then where did he get that ice…

“Take off your clothes but bottom underwear.” He said holding his hand out to me.

I gave him everything but my panties. It is colder in here than I realized.

I resumed my position on his torso, bouncing with each and every step he made

Naked waist up I was dropped in a chair. A metal piece now held my head in place.

A bulky machine laid next to my head. A whirl sounded out the building.

My screams were louder.

Yet there was no pain,no it actually felt soothing.

Tiring even, heh a gentle monster.


	2. The Deceiver

The Deceiver

The pillow under me squished under my head. A pillow… I inhale deeply,oh god it smells of death. My now silver hair would cling to the smell.

Above me I heard clapping,a little giggled followed.

“My my my. I never had a subject that stayed still.” Herman hummed.

My bed started to swirl, the roll. He ran a couple of steps,the momentum was enough for him to ride.

He threw the mad doctor stereotype on it’s head. But snapped my heart strings. Rushed my blood too all the right places.

My bed suddenly stopped,in front of a metal door, the handle stained with blood.

He flung the door open, the noise instantly rang through out the building.

Screaming.

Meg? I know that scream from anywhere.

“This is what happens to sacrifices, surprised?” Herman stopped my bed in front of a mirror.

At first glance I didn’t see myself. 

Oh the woman with midnight hair,my eyes now murky as his,my bear skin hid none of my veins, in fact my veins are black.

“Now kill, follow your instinct.” Herman encouraged.

I walk to a red-head,pretty girl I will agree. Too bad that color probably got her caught.

Movement not of my own moved my body.

I touch the underline of her jaw,her green eyes turned huge. 

Her skin peeled to the touch,my skin seemed to lose it’s freakish nature.

“Oh my… Look at you…” Herman gasped.

I turned towards him,red hair caught my eyes. 

Red… Hair wait a second, it was just silver.

I hope to my feet? With no contact?

I look down hesitantly, levitation.

“Herman, I got a gift for you,” I grin" come here and get it.’ 

Herman leaned towards me. Wether it was madness or my own wanting


	3. Insurance not required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a king size bed for a reason....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the character of my story. Here's the smut I promised. If you would like to see more don't hesitate to contact by comment or email halorings13@gmail.com

Insurance not required

 

I curled myself on my bed, not caring enough to strip myself of the burgundy stained clothes. Herman didn’t care much to do the same any ways, though today he was off like off like I was. Leaving me by myself.

Time to do the dirty work of my anomy, clean and correct my parts. I strip my long-sleeves black shirt and blue ankle skirt. Revealing my metal coated joints some covered in bodily fluid, others caked in dirt. No matter what it was it needed to be cleaned.

I take off the metal limb by limb, finishing with my hands. My weapons my nails covered with steel. Sharp enough to pierce the spine without a second thought. A complement of my boyfriend. The one I am missing now. I moved into the bathroom catching a glimpse in the mirror, noticing my peal locks where dyed crimson. The blood never drying in my hair.

Cold water wash the blood right away. Restoring my curls back to their beautiful color, contrasting perfectly with my black veins popping out of my skin.

The door opened the next room heavy footsteps followed in. I rushed out of the bathroom to great my lover. My trust so high that that I jump towards him, expecting him to catch me. He did.

“ Hi sweetheart you have good I been good I presume” Herman asked.

I nodded , he laughed at my antic, with my his laugh a giggle at least.

He walked me over to our bed, rested me down softly on the bed.

Shedding his coat and head-gear he jumped on the bed, bouncing me up slightly.

Parallel facing me, he wrapped his strong arms around me.

His lips pressed against my, tongues dancing together. His rough and dry as sand paper.

He moved away, an audible sigh came from my lungs. He then placed me on his lap. Guiding my hands to the button if his pants.

I happily obliged, pulling his pants just enough to expose his cock.

Electricity ran up and his erection as the rest of his body.

I test an experimental lick up his shaft. The electricity tickling my tongue. 

Fitting my mouth around the head felt even better. Now for it go inside.

I uses his shoulder to lift myself up, then I lowered myself back down.

Herman hissed at the warmth of my cunt, rocking his hips every so slightly.

The electricity bouncing through my inside.

Hitting my sweet spot everytime. 

A choked sigh was the only warning I got before being filled with tingling cum. Sending me barrelling to my orgasm.

I raised myself up once more to peck his lips once more, before rolling off his lap.

Our huffing breaths filled the room, I decided to break the silence with sticking my fingers into me. Tasting the cum.

The tingling my tongue. 

“ I love you Herman.” I sigh.

“I love you too beautiful.” 

He kissed my messy hair, sending a sense of comfort through out my body.

I never felt safe next to a man still haven’t.

I found comfort in a monster my monster.


End file.
